It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin learn more about Christmas. A Christmas song drabble


Disclaimer - I don't own Kenshin

This is part of a series of one-shots based on Christmas songs in various fandoms. If you like what you read, check out my profile page for more like this.

* * *

><p><em>It's the most wonderful time of the year<em>

_With the kids jingle belling_

_And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

Kaoru watched Ayame and Suzume chase Kenshin around the dojo yard. The girls had balls of snow in their hands, and kept trying to hit Kenshin. Luckily for him, his dodging skills were honed, and he had managed to avoid every single snowball so far. Kaoru could tell that they were all in a happy, excited move. Dr. Gensai had finally accepted part of the Western ways, and had been starting a celebration called 'Christmas' that had the girls constantly talking about lights, flying reindeer, and a person called Santa Claus that would be bringing them presents.

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

_When friends come to call_

_It's the hap- happiest season of all_

Kaoru herself had been intrigued by the new holiday. Apparently Westerns went all out for this season, and most called it the happiest time of the year. She could see somewhat how that occurred. A lot of Christmas tended to revolve around gifts, and giving these gifts to loved ones. There always seemed to be a lot about caring for others, and giving of one's self to help a friend or loved one. These gifts of self, as Kaoru had felt in the past, were always precious memories.

_There'll be parties for hosting_

_Marshmallows for toasting_

_And caroling out in the snow_

_There'll be scary ghost stories_

_And tales of the glories of_

_Christmases long, long ago_

Dr. Gensai said that another tradition was family and friends gathering together for parties. So he had invited them all to his home, and they would be learning more about this Christmas celebration. Kaoru couldn't wait; she had brought out one of her best kimono's for the occasion.

"Are you ready Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, still perfectly dry despite all of Ayame and Suzume's efforts.

"Almost. Dr. Gensai said that he would start at 6:00, so I still have a few minutes," Kaoru said, glancing at the clock to ensure she was still on time.

Five minutes later, they were off, Ayame and Suzume still trying their tricks with the snowballs. Even with his back to them, Kenshin still was snowball free. It was a near miss however when Yahiko joined the girls and had been centimeters from Kenshin's ear with his own snowball.

"Girls, Yahiko, we're almost there. Try to find some other way to entertain yourselves," Kaoru admonished the youngsters.

That worked for a few minutes. When the group had finally reached Dr. Gensai's door, Kenshin's perfect streak ended, and a glob of snow fell down his face into his kimono.

"Miss Kaoru? Why?" Kenshin asked, shocked by her actions.

"I just wanted to see if snowballs could ever hit you," she answered mischievously.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much mistltoeing_

_And hearts will be glowing_

_When love ones are near_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

Inside Dr. Gensai's house, Kenshin cleaning his face off, and they began enjoying all the beautiful things that were hanging around the house. There was a pine tree sitting in the corner, brightly covered boxes sitting under them.

"That's a Christmas tree. It's where the gifts wait until Christmas," Dr. Gensai explained.

"Wow! There's so much here! It looks beautiful," Kaoru said.

"Yes. My favorite part is right there." Dr. Gensai pointed to a plant that was hanging right above Kaoru and Kenshin's heads.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"It's called 'mistletoe.' When a couple stands under the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss."

Kaoru realized what Dr. Gensai was talking about, and tried to move away as quickly as possible. However, Kenshin held her still, and she could budge an inch.

"Payback for the snowball," he said, then covered her lips with his own.

"If this is what Christmas is about, I can't wait for the next one!" Kaoru thought.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
